Gamble
by Roozu
Summary: Love is a dangerous game to play and not that many like to gamble with it. The circumstances are great when showing your true feelings to another is almost impossible. Their only human, you know.


**Gamble. **

**A/N: I know Mitsuru sounds a little OOC in this chapter, but I couldn't help it...it's an Akihiko and Mitsuru romance story! (Yay for my first romance story! :D). Please leave constructive criticism! I would appreciate it! I tried at writing in this style, but I think I failed. Lawl. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_One. Two. Three. Four. Fiv--. _

Nobody said it was easy. She lost her balance, stumbling over her own two feet, hitting the cold hard mat below her, face first. A little dirt and some scratches were nothing to be afraid of, hopping back up on her two bare feet, she started all over again, throwing punches left and right to a small rhythm she had came up in her head. It helped her when training like this. Her fists grew numb as the strength she put into punching the forty pound bag hanging in front of her own too eyes increased. In reality, she never even attempted something like this. Training wasn't her style, but if it would help her in battle, then maybe she would just set aside an hour every few days and take a few shots. It couldn't hurt, much.

It was beautiful outside, the nicest it's been in a few months. The sun was shinning bright and the temperature was just right. No one deserved to be stuck inside all day, even if they wanted too. All that didn't matter as of now, tonight they were heading to Tartarous and she had to be ready for anything that was thrown at them, She was one of the oldest after all. She had to take care of everyone, it was her duty. Sweat dripped down her fair skinned face. Her eyes were bold and determined not to give up, and her burgundy long wavy hair was coming undone from the ponytail she had it up in.

_Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. _

"Ten."

She gave a sly smile. The voice came in from behind her, he must have been there awhile to have been counting her movements. She ignored the other presence and continued on with her rhythm.

_Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. _

Her right arm dropper to her side without warning, her left followed. She couldn't keep going at this rate, it was too much for her size and stamina. Passing out cold wasn't an option in this situation, and it wouldn't help the fact that the shadows in Tartarous had seemed to be getting stronger each and every passing day. Her position in the four man squad was not something another member could replace. She could heal after all, plus the one handed saber of hers proved useful in tough fights.

"Why don't you call it a day. You've been on that thing for nearly fifty minutes now." the voice crept down her neck, and this time it sounded closer and more gentle. Her right shoulder grew warm, the presence was closer than she had thought. A quick glance to the right, a hand was placed on her right shoulder. In any normal situation she couldn't have accepted this, and most likely of called it an inappropriate act, but today was a new day for the senior and maybe she could get used to this, for though she thought.

"Hmph. I guess you want to train now, huh, Akihiko." She replied back, a small laugh almost escaping her parched lips. She took a hold of his hand, removing it off of her shoulder before he started to get the wrong idea. She wasn't into him, and plus she couldn't like him. Love is a dangerous game to play and she isn't one known to gamble foolishly.

"Mitsuru--" He began to speak, but was cut off by the sudden sound of the young adult's voice.

"Don't be late tonight."

She proceed out of the small dorm room, leaving him behind. He couldn't even like her either, but he was only human, and love doesn't just show up at command. He sighed, regretting and sudden movements he had taken upon her. That was totally out of character for him, and even trying to make a move like that was stupid. There was no need to make dangerous moves like that, especially at the risk they are all that. Destroying the shadows should be their number one priority, nothing else. He slipped on his red bright boxing gloves and continues where she had left off.

_Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. _

He gave a soft smile, they had something in common.


End file.
